Marcy La'Sweet
PROSZĘ NIE USUWAĆ! STRONA W ROZBUDOWIE!!! Osobowość Marcy to rozpuszczona niunia która myśli że należy jej się wszystko.Nie znosi kiedy ktoś nie wciela w życie jej chorych pomysłów.To przebiegła,dwulicowa,opryskliwa i żądna uwagi dziewczyna.Z pogardą odnosi się do wszystkich,zwłaszcza do osób niżej ustawionych od siebie.Według upiorki we wszechświecie istnieje hierarchia i ona jest na jej górze.Marcy nie widzi nic prócz swoich potrzeb czy myśli,nie potrafi przyjąć porażki i dopóki nie osiągnie celu,będzie się upierać dalej.Jest histeryczką,kiedy coś jej nie wychodzi zaczyna głośno płakać tupać nogami i wrzeszczeć,krótko mówiąc ma bardzo zepsuty charakter i pomimo swojego wieku zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony bachor. Wygląd Marcy to dziewczyna o puszystych,fioletowych lokach z różowymi pasemkami.Oczy upiorki mają szary odcień (według Michelle kamienny jak jej serce) rzęsy Marcy są długie zakończone kuleczkami.Skórę dziewczyna ma w odcieniu bardzo jasnego fioletu,pokryta jest kryształkami i mazią. Relacje Marcy jest tak rozkapryszona że prawie nikt (prawie bo tylko jej rodzina) się do niej odzywa,Toteż nie ma wielu swoich zwolenników. Rodzina Marcy jest córką Kosmitki i króla elfów w swoim kraju więc pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej.Jej przyszywaną siostrą jest Michelle Cake Marcy wykorzystuje każdą okazję by uprzykrzyć życie Michelle jednak ona reaguje zawsze uśmiechem i ciepłym słowem,Marcy aż wybucha wewnętrznie ze złości kiedy widzi jej poczynania.Michelle i ona są jak ogień i woda. Przyjaciele Marcy nie ma przyjaciół,uważa że nie są jej potrzebni a i nikt nie jest godzien przebywania w jej towarzystwie. Wrogowie Marcy ma naprawdę sporo wrogów.Od mieszkańców Candyfornii po chomika babci... Michelle Cake Marcy nie znosi Michelle.Często robi jej psikusy min.podkłada nogę Na każdym kroku okazuje jej swoją nie chęć.Pragnie by wreszcie Michelle powiedziała o tym komuś,mogłaby wtedy oskarżyć ją o rozsiewanie pogłosek.Mich jednak tego nie robi i reaguje uśmiechem czy zdanaiami typu "Nic nie szkodzi" Marcy to wpienia i nie przestaje pałać do niej nienawiścią bez wzajemności. Judy Prima West Miłość Drop Dead Diary Klasyczny potwór 'Kosmita, obcy '– hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). thumb|left|120px Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia 'Galaktyka '(z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, thumb|left|172px galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Specjalne zdolności Marcy Umiejętności Wystąpienia Filmy pełnometrażowe *Sweet Boo-Birth Day Ciekawostki * Imię Marcy nawiązuje do Marcepanu. * Marcy potrafi godzinami nie mrugać powiekami. Galeria Marcy La Sweet RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Marcy Meta timeline *Luty 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zatrzeżenie znaków dla Marcy La'Sweet *Kwiecień 2016 - ujawniono istnienie Marcy *Maj 2016 - ujawniono art upiorki *Lipiec 2016 - Marcy zaliczy filmowy debiut jako główna antagonistka Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie